


Something So Right

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "Some people never say the wordsI love youIt's not their styleTo be so boldSome people never say those wordsI love youBut like a child they're longingTo be toldWhen something goes wrongI'm the first to admit itI'm the first to admit itBut the last one to knowWhen something goes rightWell it's likely to lose meIt's apt to confuse meIt's such an unusual sightI can't get used to something so rightSomething so right..."-"Something So Right," Paul Simon





	

Sherlock sat up in a panic. The flat was too quiet, it was the silence right before disaster, the silence of absence. Breathe, he had to remind himself, just take a breath. He put his hand out, and found a single sheet of paper. Well, at least John was brief and to the point for once -

 

Took Rosie to the park, you needed your sleep. Back soon. Love, J

 

"Breathe." John whispered from the doorway.

"I am breathing." Sherlock grumped as he crumpled the paper, then smoothed it out again. Technically, it was the first love note John had written him.

"You still don't believe we're staying. You think I'll leave. Take Rosie with me."

Sherlock couldn't deny his words, so he said nothing and kept his head down. John shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked at the ring he still wore, Mary's ring. 

"I'm an idiot."

Sherlock glanced up through his curls finally and waited for John to continue.

"I don't even feel it anymore, it's just there, doesn't mean anything." John slipped the ring from his finger, and placed it on the bedside table. "Can't you tell I'm happy?"

"I've not much experience with happiness, John," Sherlock said matter-of-factly. "I don't know how to trust my feelings yet."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Sherlock moved to sit behind John and wrap his arms around his best friend and lover, his blogger, his everyt-

"Do you trust me with your heart?" John whispered as he laid back into Sherlock's arms.

"Honestly?" Sherlock muttered into John's silvery hair.

"Mmmm. Please?"

"You've been the keeper of my heart since the day you limped into my life, John Watson. I gave it over to you the moment our eyes met."

"God, I love you." John sighed as he felt Sherlock's lips leave a trail of heat along his jawline. "I want, someday, if you would consider it -"

"What?" Sherlock stopped short, and froze.

"I want you to become Rosie's parent, in case, I mean, you already are, but I mean officially, I want you to be her family."

"Sherlock?" John turned to look at his friend and cursed his timing.

"Look at me?" Nothing, no blinking, no sound, not a breath.

John rolled his eyes, then kissed the detective until he felt Sherlock kiss him back. "You're staying." Sherlock stated hesitantly. "You are staying."

"Yes. Idiot. How could I leave you, Sherlock?" John paused, then kissed him once more. "Are you hungry? We got some bacon sandwiches, and the kettle -"

They both laughed as the kettle whistled. "Starving," Sherlock whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
